prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Playset Dolls
are 5-inch tall dolls of the Pretty Cure characters. They have movable arms and legs, and can be placed on pegs installed inside Cure Doll Dollhouses. All dolls are sold separately in their own box, and each comes with a special character data card. All dolls are released by BANDAI and copyrighted by ABC Toei Animation. Pretty Cure All Stars Series 01dollcureblack.jpg|01 Cure Doll! Cure Black 02dollcurewhite.jpg|02 Cure Doll! Cure White 03dollshinyluminous.jpg|03 Cure Doll! Shiny Luminous 04dollcurebloom.jpg|04 Cure Doll! Cure Bloom 05dollcureegret.jpg|05 Cure Doll! Cure Egret 06dollcuredream.jpg|06 Cure Doll! Cure Dream 653417_orig.jpg|Transforming Nozomi to Cure Dream 07dollcurerouge.jpg|07 Cure Doll! Cure Rouge 08dollcurelemonade.jpg|08 Cure Doll! Cure Lemonade 09dollcureaqua.jpg|09 Cure Doll! Cure Aqua 10dollcuremint.jpg|10 Cure Doll! Cure Mint 11dollmilkyrose.jpg|11 Cure Doll! Milky Rose 8755749_orig8.jpg|Transforming Kurumi to Milky Rose 12dollcurepeach.jpg|12 Cure Doll! Cure Peach 13dollcurepine.jpg|13 Cure Doll! Cure Pine 14dollcureberry.jpg|14 Cure Doll! Cure Berry 15dollcurepassion.jpg|15 Cure Doll! Cure Passion Imageggyujbg.jpg|Cure Doll! Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart set (Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous) Imagehbbhhjjhbbhj.jpg|Cure Doll! Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star set (Cure Bloom and Cure Egret) Imagegjihft.jpg|Cure Doll! Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Go Go! set (Cure Dream, Cure Lemonade and Cure Mint) Imageghugtghi.jpg|Cure Doll! Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Go Go! set (Cure Rouge, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose) Imagehdhdihdjdjdkdk.jpg|Cure Doll! Fresh Pretty Cure! set (Cure Peach and Cure Pine) Imageguyghkogji.jpg|Cure Doll! Fresh Pretty Cure! set (Cure Berry and Cure Passion) Imagefgtygtygddft.jpg|Cure Doll! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! set (Cure Blossom and Cure Moonlight) Imagedjkdheidjdbdi.jpg|Cure Doll! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! set (Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine) Bsjhdidbeodbeisimage.jpg|Cure Doll! Suite Pretty Cure♪ set (Cure Melody and Cure Muse) Imageshissnskao.jpg|Cure Doll! Suite Pretty Cure♪ set (Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat) Imagehujhhuij.jpg|Cure Doll! Smile Pretty Cure! set (Cure Happy, Cure Sunny and Cure March) Imagegghhgguim.jpg|Cure Doll! Smile Pretty Cure! set (Cure Peace and Cure Beauty) Imagehjdjdjdjkd.jpg|Cure Doll! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure set (Cure Heart, Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta) Imagehhghggjif.jpg|Cure Doll! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure set (Cure Sword and Cure Ace) Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Series dollnozomi.jpg|Cure Doll! Nozomi dollrin.jpg|Cure Doll! Rin dollurara.jpg|Cure Doll! Urara dollkomachi.jpg|Cure Doll! Komachi dollkaren.jpg|Cure Doll! Karen dollyescuredream.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Dream dollyescurerouge.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Rouge dollyescurelemonade.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Lemonade dollyescuremint.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Mint dollyescureaqua.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Aqua dollcoco.jpg|Cure Doll! Coco dollnatts.jpg|Cure Doll! Natts Fresh Pretty Cure! Series dollcureangel.jpg|Cure Doll! Angel Peach curedollchiffon.jpg|Cure Doll! Chiffon (Comes with baby chair and milk bottle) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Series dollcureblossom.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Blossom dollcuremarine.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Marine dollcuresunshine.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Sunshine dollcuremoonlight.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Moonlight Suite Pretty Cure♪ Series dollcuremelody.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Melody dollcurerhythm.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Rhythm dollcurebeat.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Beat dollcuremuse.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Muse dollcrescendomelody.jpg|Cure Doll! Crescendo Melody Smile Pretty Cure! Series dollcurehappy.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Happy dollcuresunny.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Sunny dollcurepeace.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Peace dollcuremarch.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure March dollcurebeauty.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Beauty Princesshappydoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Happy princesssunnydoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Sunny princesspeacedoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Peace princessmarchdoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess March princessbeautydoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Princess Beauty Doki Doki Pretty Cure! Series Heart.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Heart Diamond.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Diamond Rosetta.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Rosetta Sword.CureDoll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Sword Ace.doll.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Series CureLovelyPreCoord.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Lovely CurePrincessPreCoord.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Princess Tumblr n2j9nmsSLS1rrv2z0o2 1280.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Honey 61O1kMW8jxL._AA1200_.jpg|Cure Honey Doll 611U+kYoJAL._AA1200_.jpg|Popcorn Cheer Doll 61oUyNpoyEL._AA1200_.jpg|Coconut Samba 61NpyF09DxL._AA1500_.jpg|Cure Doll's Lollipop Hip Hop and Pretty Nurse 61-xhjXnWLL._AA1500_.jpg|Cure Doll! Macadamia Hula Dance and Pretty Patissiere 41JQjoj2DuL.jpg|Cure Doll! Coconut Samba and Pretty Police 71qNZSMUBzL._SL1500_.jpg|Cure Doll Cure Fortune Pine Arabian and Anmitsu Komachi 61QOQEbMAPL._SL1500_.jpg|Cure Doll Cure Fortune 61NzFuk+6XL._SL1500_.jpg|Pine Arabian Cure Doll 61RZHHXZZ9L._SL1500_.jpg|Cure Doll Anmitsu Komachi Go! Princess Pretty Cure Series Imagecure.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Flora Princesshdbdh.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Mermaid Imagecuretwin.jpg|Cure Doll! Cure Twinkle Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Merchandise Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!